


Monophobia

by EquinoxQueen



Series: Lyse/Aiisa Vitreis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxQueen/pseuds/EquinoxQueen
Summary: A short exploration of WoLxNPC.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Series: Lyse/Aiisa Vitreis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991431
Kudos: 3





	Monophobia

The moon held high, casting its silver gaze over the water, the sound of the falls stirring the flickering surface. In the distance, the torches held their vigil, watching where the few late-night guards of Rhalgr’s Reach could not. Aiisa sat below the Destroyer, crisp night air filling her lungs. How many days had it been now? She’d been stuck in a cot for nearly a week, a product of a sparring match against one of her fellow scions, interrupted by a roaming golem. At least she wasn’t alone, Lyse moving her own cot near her so they could sit and pass the time together. A small sigh escaped her lips, a clawed thumb rubbing against her right arm, right at her only scar there, memories flooding back.

Until she heard the sound of footsteps. Breaking free from the reverie, she scrabbled for a weapon of some kind, finding a medium-sized rock; looking in the direction of the noise. She stared at the figure, short breaths preparing for another confrontation. Her fears were assuaged quickly as the person came closer, her grip on the rock loosening, letting it fall into the dust. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” She spoke, looking over Lyse in the pale light.

The other girl walked a bit closer, voice quiet against the splash, “Something like that. More just... Curious where you went, I suppose.” A moment of silence passed, Lyse breaking it once more, “Mind if I sit down?” She gestured to the grass next to Aiisa.

“‘Course not. Though you really don’t need to worry about me” Aiisa shifted over, allowing Lyse room as she sat down.

“What’d you come out here for anyway?” Lyse posed, cocking her head at Aiisa.

“A good question,“ Aiisa fell onto her back, “to think. A terribly dangerous thing to do at night.”

"Oh? Then what is it you're thinking about?" Lyse leaned back, gazing upon Aiisa's face.

Aiisa glanced towards her, rusted eyes contrasting the ocean in front of her, “The past.” She huffed, hoping that it would be the end of the conversation.

Lyse hummed a moment, breaking the purposeful silence, “Speaking of, you never did tell me about that scar on your arm.” She gingerly placed a few fingers along the skin, feeling the taut muscle beneath.

Shivering, Aiisa’s eyes shifted back to the stars, left hand reaching over to meet Lyse’s fingertips, covering the rest of the marking with her scales. Slowly, she began to speak, “Only happening if I’ve been drinking, ask me then.”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that.”

“Then I’m taking an oath of sobriety.” Aiisa grumbled. She slacked back again, fingers sliding away to reveal the skin beneath, only to be quickly caught by Lyse’s hand, firmly grasping the cool scales. Aiisa’s eyes flicked back towards the other’s, an inquisitive eyebrow shooting up to match.

Lyse paused to gently run her thumb along the scales, her breath hitching a moment before breathing in; blushing as she prepared herself, “Look, Ai-,” Aiisa’s face quickly tensed, sitting up as her lips parted fractionally to cut her off, “I have feelings for you. And- I don’t know if you feel the same, but I need you to know.”

Time had stopped. Or at least appeared to, for the pair; eyes locked in glassy reflection. The gentle sound of the falling water behind them was the only thing that continued, waiting for either of them to speak. A flash of motion Aiisa’s arms quickly grasping at Lyse; one wrapping around her waist and the other at her shoulder, pulling her into a deep kiss. Lyse let out a small 'eep', settling into the act after a moment. Finally, the endless second ended, Lyse's view shifting away timidly. 

"I'm glad you said something. I was worried I was the only one." Aiisa remarked, her voice was soft, a toothy grin plastered on her face.

Lyse's heart was racing, dizzy from the sudden display, "I-I. How are you so nonchalant about this?" She was more stunned than anything, talking too fast. A short rumble of a laugh escaped Aiisa, arms squeezing tighter and pulling Lyse on top of her, foreheads touching as she gazed into her eyes.

Aiisa put a pair of claws upon Lyse’s chin, bringing her face close enough for another peck, “I said I was thinking before this, remember? We’ll thrive together, I’m sure of it.” She settled back into a smile, content to merely gaze into her new half’s eyes.

“But what about the Scions? What are they gonna-.” She exclaimed, quickly being cut off by another quick smooch, pouting, “Not fair…”

A hearty laugh escaped Aiisa’s lips, threatening to stretch over the encampment; she took a moment to reclaim her demeanor, “You can do the same when I start talking too much. Stop worrying, anyways. It’ll all be fine.” A fair-skinned hand brushed along the other’s scalp, running the digits through the golden tresses.

Lyse yawned, a hand reaching to gently rest along Aiisa's horns, "You're right, you're right… thank you for well, being here. I just want to fall asleep right here."

The hand on her horn, the slight rise and fall of twin chests… this was the part of life Aiisa missed. She shifted, keeping Lyse where she was as she sat up, cradling the other close, "Tell you what: You get started on sleeping. I'll carry you back to the Barber. I've done enough thinking for tonight anyway." Aiisa moved, shifting her head to the side to wrap Lyse's arm around her nape, hands moving to support her back and knees as she slowly stood, the body in her arms nestled against her own. Aiisa began to walk, with powerful slowness; careful not to move the one she cradled so carefully. Quietly, they slipped back into their tent within the Barber, hidden away from the world.

Ever-so-gently, Lyse was lowered onto the cot, Aiisa’s fingers brushing away a few errant strands of hair from her forehead, leaning down to kiss the skin beneath. Lifting herself up, she slid right next to the gently slumbering form; wrapping around her while trying not to stir her. One arm below the cradle Lyse, the other across her chest, and finally Aiisa’s tail curling along her waist. A small pang of worry struck her about what the chirurgeons might think if they found them like this, but she pushed the thought aside, knowing that it would simply be one less question to answer later.


End file.
